


Rain and Friends and Cuddles

by Amalthea_Oberon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff and Angst, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8780026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amalthea_Oberon/pseuds/Amalthea_Oberon
Summary: Remus is in some desperate need of love and cuddling.A gift for ChipOffTheOldSoul in response to this Tumblr post (https://amalthea-oberon.tumblr.com/post/154154571908/chipofftheoldsoul-im-sick-and-feel-like-crap).Also, I really needed a break from my final project and from the ridiculousness of life and my day.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ChipOfftheOldSoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChipOfftheOldSoul/gifts).



The rain poring down on the castle roof always made his scars hurt and his bones ache, especially this close to a full moon. Remus lay in bed, staring at the ceiling begging silently for sleep. James moaned about Lily. Sirius snored and barked. Frank tossed every forty minutes, Remus had kept track, but otherwise was silent. Peter dreamed blissfully, for all the world dead to the torment that went on outside. And still Remus lay awake, silently listening to the wind outside as it told tales of anguish and the rain cried tears of hurt.

Eventually, restless from his sleep-deprived mind, Remus moved to the fireplace, rekindling the coals, and settled down with a book. It was something on the medicinal properties and magical ailments involving chocolate, but the pages flew by, hardly any information actually staying in his usually encapsulating mind. Eventually the warmth of the flames dulled his aches and he dozed for a while, waking as James gently shook him for breakfast.

Potions that morning beyond miserable. He already disliked the subject, mostly because of the setting, and liked his partner for the day even less. Severus was all but thrilled with the assignment, glancing over to Lily as she laughed and kindly directed Peter’s clumsy hands. Neither of the boys particularly liked each other, but Remus was hardly in the mood to put up with his snide remarks and not-so-subtle hints and pompous guidance.

During the break he returned to the common room, attempting to reread what he had attempted the night before, only to find himself shaken awake again, this time by Lily. Herbology was even worse than Potions as he had to trudge through the relentless deluge. The rest of the day passed in a blur, his joints too sore. The full moon was only two days away and he was in no state to horse around as he normally would with the Marauders or exchange wit with Lily. Frank even took the time to pry himself from Alice and ask if he was doing alright. Remus simply shrugged and went back to his book, his eyes glazing over the page for the fifth time that day, no more comprehending the subject than he had at any other time.

That night the rain finally let up, giving the castle some peace and refuge from the inches of water they had gotten in the last two days. And, accordingly, Remus slept like a rock, though not a silent one. He snored louder than the rest of his dorm mates combined. James even threw a pillow at him, only to find Remus curling around the thing, snoring even louder in protest.

The next morning found four of five entirely groggy, lead down the stairs by a positively bouncing Remus. Well, as bouncing as he could be with the moon only one day away, but still in a right good mood. Dorcas and Marlene laughed at the gang, raising their eyebrows as Remus cheerfully bid them a good morning and Sirius grumbled something about “happy morning people” and their “annoyingly gleeful habits.”

It was a Saturday, which they spent outside in the rare October sun, soaking up the last few rays they would see before the snow fell and the world turned grey and white. Remus dozed on the lawn, decidedly ignoring his now sopping shirt and dripping hair.

The afternoon found himself curled in a fresh jumper in front of the fireplace. He was finally able to read and enjoy that section which had previously so eluded him. Chocolate, he discovered, contained the odd property to fight depressive moods, particularly those caused by Dementors. This property was best brought produced through dark chocolate, the darker, the better. He found it almost ironic that such a bitter taste could battle equally bitter feelings.

The happy spell, however, was short lived. The sky responded with just as much discontent as there had been peace. Remus found himself more awake than ever, his entire body incessantly reminding him of what was to come the following night. As much as he wished it, the clouds only delayed the transformation, making the process not only longer but that much more painful.

And so it was. His skin split, his bones stretched, his joints rearranged themselves. Hair split his pores, his nails elongated, his teeth shot from his skull as his entire face changed shape. The normally quick process took three times as long, the rain and cold making the entire experience that much more agonizing.

The next morning brought little relief as all the changes from the night before reversed themselves, leaving him weak and whimpering in the grass. Soft and tender hands pulled him up, resting him gently on Prongs’ back. Wormtail curled up in his hand as Padfoot kept watch. The large leaves and extending branches of the forbidden forest gave them shelter from the morning drizzle and obscured them from all too curious eyes. Waiting for the Monday morning classes to start, they waited for the moment it would be safe to dash to the great front doors and into the shelter of the school.

A bark signaled the scurry, and the four men found themselves wet, and dripping in the front hall, shivering from the cold. With a nod toward Professor Dumbledore, the four made their weary way to the Gryffindor common room, all four collapsing in front of the fireplace, letting the heat dry out their sodden clothes and icy bones.

It was Alice who found the four asleep and leaning against each other, Peter across all of their laps. It was Marlene who rested a pillow under Pete’s legs. It was Dorcus who rekindled the fire. It was Lily who draped a blanket around the lot, lingering on her Pining Potter, carefully removing his glasses and placing them on the side table, pushing his hair out of his eyes. It was Frank who made a comment about “there they are again, out as lights at mid day just like every month.”

It was James who muttered something about running free. It was Sirius who whispered about the wind. It was Peter who curled up even further, burying himself under the blanket.

And it was Remus who smiled, warm and safe and loved.


End file.
